


The hand that feeds.

by Yuna53



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor develops a crush, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Virgin Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), valentino eventually becomes nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna53/pseuds/Yuna53
Summary: After a chance encounter with Valentino at the hotel, he presents Alastor with a deal that he can definitely benefit from. Free food and a chance to rid Valentino of his closest rivals? What could be better? However as time goes on, and feelings start to develop, will things end up okay for the two dealmaking overlords? Or will the deal become a hazard for the two overlords?
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	The hand that feeds.

Alastor breathed out a sigh of relief as he straightened out a stack of papers. Managing the Hotel’s finances can be a hefty task, especially with all the red tape and hoops to jump through.

“Excellent, this will surely keep the princess happy and unaware. Now its time to turn this in and check in on our guests!”

He excitedly stood up from his office chair with a swing in his step as he left his office. On his way across the hall, he notices a flash of pink and white run past him. Naturally, he summons a few tentacles to stop him. The subtle moan that Angel leaves makes him visibly cringe.

“Ooooh, Alastor!”

“Eughh.. disgusting. Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to run in the hall?”

Angel gives him a flat response.

“Wha? The fuck does my ma have to do with this? Listen, if you ain't gonna do some kinky shit right now, let me go. I don’t have time to do the cha-cha slide right now.”

Angel starts squirming however he is unable to free himself from Alastor’s magic. Alastor walks around to face him with the stack of papers in one hand and his mic in the other. He uses the tip of it to lift up the spider’s chin so he could get a better look at the desperation in his face.

“Oh no, my effeminate fellow, I think I will not. You see, we just can’t have you causing trouble for the hotel. You do remember what happened last time don’t you?”

His grin grew wider as he narrowed his eyes at Angel. Angel dust gulps and starts to chuckle nervously.

“heh... I remember and I got an earful. I’m serious though, I need to hide. If big Vee sees me I’ll –“

“If big Vee sees you what, Angel cakes?”

The two demons look near the entrance of the hallway. Valentino struts in with confidence, cigarette in hand, and a scowl on his face. Alastor’s grin widened dangerously with his eyes flickering to radio dials and his antlers growing.

“How dare you smoke indoors. Have some class and do it outside.”

“No, I don’t think I will, Bambi. I’m not a resident here, and I don’t give a flying fuck about your rules. I’m only here to collect my property. I’m surprised though, never pegged you for being a kinky fuck. You practically brought him to me all suspended and wrapped in tentacles.”

Alastor snarled and released Angel from his binding. Angel mutters a small thanks and makes a beeline for the Stairwell.

“Damnit… you let him getaway.”

“That so-called ‘property’ of yours is a patron of this hotel and I will not let you have him.”

“Really? Would you rather take his place?”

“I’d rather snip you with an angel weapon than go with you.”

The tension grew as their powerful auras clashed in the wide hallway. They started to bleed from their mouths as they charged their overlord powers. Paint started stripping from walls as the floor started to rumble. With each step closer, they readied themselves for a bloodbath. Before the first blow could be struck a ball of flame appeared in front of them drawing them back a few steps.

“STOP!!”

The two begin to de-escalate as Charlie thrust herself in between the two.

“As Princess and owner of this hotel, I hereby order that you two stop this at once! Or… take this outside… either way, you can’t fight here!”

Valentino took a step forward but was immediately blocked by Vaggie and her spear.

“Oh no you don’t. You heard her, Leave.”

He clicked his tongue and turned on his heel. He glanced back and watched as Charlie and Vaggie chatted with Alastor. _There has to be something that I can do to get angel back at the studio, but with him being so close to the Princess and Bambi that will be an issue. The last thing I need is to be on the business end of Lucifer’s rage or inside the Radio Demon’s stomach._ _Unless…_

“Al, baby, I can’t leave without him. However, I’m willing to forget him if we can reach a deal.”

Alastor raised an eyebrow and shoved the papers in Charlie's hands. He ignored the glare from Vaggie.

“A deal you say? Hm… If you stay away from this hotel and leave Angel Dust alone, what would you want in return? If it is anything involving intercourse I will refuse.”

Valentino leaned against the damaged hotel wall in thought. Within a few minutes, he came up with a great idea. With a wide toothy grin, he held out his hand to the smiling deer.

“Here’s the deal Bambi. I’ll stay away from the hotel and leave Angel cakes here. What I want in return is for you to take care of some ‘pests’ for me.”

Alastor’s ears perked up in interest. “Pests? Will I be allowed to do anything I want to them?”

“Anything you want baby. Maim them, eviscerate them, anything. I can even deliver them to your radio station for some premium on-demand content.”

His mouth watered with anticipation. The terms of this deal were in his favor since it means he gets a free meal any time that Valentino needs him.

“So, Bambi, do we have a deal?”

“Stop calling me Bambi. It’s a deal?”

And from the moment they shook hands, their fate was sealed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yuna53 here.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to stop by and read this. I really wanted to contribute to the Valastor discord somehow but I didn't have time earlier. It's been around 4 years since I last wrote a fanfic, so I'm a little rusty. Alastor is my favorite character, but I'll do my best to make sure he isn't the sole focus of the fic.


End file.
